I'm Doing This on a Wing and a Prayer
by Krissy4
Summary: [CATS] A little fic that popped into my head when I read that someone thought that Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were father and daughter...
1. Few more days

And it's a tie" Mungojerrie, a calico Tom, proclaimed as he stopped running in front of a hole in a chain link fence. The heat from the summer sun was heating the ground beneath him and drying up the puddles from the earlier rainfall. A small Queen, a calico who looked much like him but with a great deal more white, tumbled into him, barely avoiding a puddle, and pouted.

"It is not" she declared. "I won by, like, a mile"

Mungojerrie turned to look at her, a smile spread across his face. "Oh really, you won? Well, you know what the winner gets?" She shook her head no, expectantly. "They get... tickled!"

The Queen shrieked in amusement and terror before taking off through the hole and into the Junkyard that they were stopped in front of. The little calico wove her way through the piles of abandoned junk and trash, trying not to get caught. She reached the clear area in the center of the yard and dove behind a tall Silver Tabby who was walking by.

"Save me Munkustrap" she demanded as she hid behind his knees.

"Rumpelteazer... What's wrong" He asked as he tried to look at the Queen. Mungojerrie came around the corner and skidded to a halt in front of the Tribe's Protector. "Mungo?"

"She won the race so now she's supposed to be tickled" Mungojerrie said simply with a smile as Munkustrap shook his head.

"I'm not helping you this time Missy" Munkustrap said as he stepped aside revealing her, looking horrified.

"But Munk... What did I ever do to you" she asked as she tried to make her eyes as big and as sad as possible.

"Last week you dumped the bucket of rain water on me," he reminded as he poked her nose.

"Oh yeah" she said as she smiled and giggled before sticking out her tongue. "I forgot about that."

"Obviously" Munkustrap said he rolled his eyes at her, making her stick out her tongue.

"Hey, Teazer" two black and white Toms called from the other side of the clearing. "C'mon."

Rumpelteazer looked up at Mungojerrie with a sweet smile. He nodded his head and she took off. "Don't leave the Yard" he reminded as she met up with her friends.

"I won't Dad" she reassured before disappearing from view. Mungojerrie looked at the spot where the three kittens once were and sighed.

"So, who do you think it's going to be?"

"What" Mungojerrie asked as he turned to look at the smiling Tabby. Munkustrap chuckled to himself before asking again.

"Who do you think will dance with Rumpelteazer at the Ball? It's only a few days away." Munkustrap reminded. "Tugger and the others are starting to place bets."

"You're placing bets on my daughter's future mate?" Mungojerrie asked, obviously disgusted.

"I didn't say that I was. It's the other Toms who are... I'm placing my bet later; we do it every year Mungo."

"Yeah..." Mungojerrie said as he laughed quietly. "I don't know; she's good friends with Alonzo and Quaxo so it might be one of them. Quaxo is a bit younger though... it doesn't mean that he can't have feelings for her either."

"So you aren't going to help me win the bet" Munkustrap asked bluntly before Mungojerrie laughed and shook his head no. "Darn."

"So the loosing streak will continue," Mungojerrie taunted as he stuck out his tongue at him. So far Munkustrap hasn't won any of the 'Mating' bets. He even betted against himself when it was Demeter's turn, he didn't think he stood a chance against Tugger. Munkustrap cuffed his ear as Mungojerrie laughed.

"So, did you tell her yet" Munkustrap asked casually as he waved to Jellylorum.

"Did I tell who about what?"

"Rumpelteazer" Munkustrap sighed. "Did you tell her who her Mom was yet?"

"No" Mungojerrie said guiltily.

"She's going to be asking you soon Mungo. We've all been trying to avoid answering her when she says that she wishes she knew who her Mom was. The poor thing doesn't think her Mom ever cared about her."

"She didn't or else she wouldn't have run off with Growltiger. She told me that she was over him" Mungojerrie said sadly. "I don't see why she would have just got up and left. She didn't even wait until she was a month old for crying out loud..."

Munkustrap rubbed his head on the Tom's shoulder. "You miss her don't you?"

"Of course I miss her" he nodded. "I loved her so much Munk. Then she just leaves one day with out any warning... I feel so stupid every time I think of it."

"But if you look on the bright side if she stayed you wouldn't have became a Jellicle" Munkustrap said, trying to sound cheerful.

"That's true;" Mungojerrie sighed. "So are there any free boxes tonight?"

"Did you two get throw out again" Munkustrap asked, shocked.

"No, the male's just in a bad mood and we don't like being there when he's like that. So we just figured that we'd lay low for a few days... Preferably here."

"Don't worry Mungo, there's plenty of room for the two of you here."

"Come now you three, it's time to get washed up and then it's off to bed" Jellylorum said once her father, Gus, was done telling Alonzo, Quaxo and Rumpelteazer a bedtime story.

"But we're not tired" Quaxo complained.

"Yeah, can you tell us another story Gus" Rumpelteazer piped.

"A real long one" Alonzo asked hopefully.

"Alright, there was this one time-" Gus began only to be interrupted by Jellylorum.

"No more stories tonight, you already had an extra one and the sun's been down for nearly an hour. It's time for bed" She said strictly. The three walked over to the corner of the room and began grooming themselves, obviously depressed.

"But I wanted to hear another story Jelly" Mungojerrie smirked. "Gus tells the best ones."

"Yeah," Tugger agreed as he sat next to Mungojerrie and looked up at the elder Tom. "Can you tell us one?"

"Please" they chorus childishly with big smiles. Gus smiles at them and laughed lightly, obviously flattered.

"When the young ones are asleep" he told the quietly, motioning towards the corner.

"Alonzo you missed a spot" Quaxo said as he looked over at the Tom and pointed at the dirty patch. "Right on the top of you head."

Alonzo wiped his paw across his head "You missed it" Rumpelteazer said as he tried again. "More to your right...I said right not left... further back... you almost had it... For crying out loud" she said as she climbed onto Alonzo's back and licked the spot, making his fur stick up.

"Oh Cat" Quaxo laughed. "You look like a rooster!" Alonzo scowled and Rumpel smirked as the little Tom rolled on the floor, laughing as hard as he could. Alonzo shoved the Queen off of him and licked Quaxo's head the wrong way, making his fur stick up in the same fashion. Rumpelteazer was now laughing as Quaxo went to do the same to her, stopping her giggles. They were all silent as they looked at each other with sober looks. Alonzo soon snorted and they all broke down into a furry pile of laughter.

"Now, really" Jellylorum said as she tried her best not to laugh. "Time for you all to go to sleep. And stop making so much noise; you'll wake Exotica and Cassandra."

"They've been sleeping for a while Jelly" Alonzo retorted through a yawn as Rumpel laid her head on his chest, "They're not going to wake up."

Quaxo rested his head on Teazer's thigh as they curled up together and were soon asleep.

"I must say the boys surely do love it when Teazer comes to visit" Jellylorum said as she sat in the group of cats who were currently awake. "And she does help tucker them out."

"You're acting as if they were mere kittens Jelly" Gus sighed. "In a few more days two of them wont be anymore; Rumpelteazer for certain.

"Oh I know" Jelly sighed. "I just want to hold on to them a bit longer, don't you Mungo?"

"Yeah, I do wish I could Jelly. I feel as if it'll be the whole Griddlebone thing all over again..." The cats fell silent as they saw the hurt look in the Tom's eyes. "I'm going to tell her... tomorrow; before I loose her too."

A/N: Okay, so this isn't really long. There'll be another chapter, possibly two. I'll see how it goes. I am starting to get busy, what with school, drama, homework, trying to find a job (besides entertaining all of yous.) And it's my mom's 40th Birthday tomorrow. And I need to keep working on my **CATS costume**. I got black spandex; there is no white, so I'll have to go as Jemima. Little did I realize that I still need white to be her, I'll have to alter my suit once I make it. Fun. I need to get me some yarn too.

Does anybody know where I can find the lyrics to songs from **CATS in French?** I tried typing it in as French but it gave me a million different chat sites. I said '_chats_' not 'chats'. Okay, I see the confusion now.

Anyways, another one of my 'wing and a prayer' fics. Speaking about prayer, I have to go to church...

_Ombre et lumière sous les fougères; Masquarade sans fin. Comme une fleur qui s'étiole et se meurt...._


	2. Mom and Mate?

"Mungojerrie is the greatest of all cats" Mungojerrie sang as he walked down the dark streets with his daughter. He swung his sock over his other shoulder, the other one was starting to hurt from the weight of it. Rumpelteazer jogged slightly to catch up with him, coin purse clutched with in her paws.

"What about me" she asked as she tried to match her steps with him.

"That's right" he said as he stopped for a moment to think and then started singing again. "As for Rumpelteazer, well, she is a brat."

Rumpelteazer's fur bristled slightly as she looked up at him angrily. "I don't like that song" she fumed. Jerrie tried not to laugh as she kept glancing up at him waiting for an apology. He continued walking down the street with her and stopped to rest on a bus stop's bench.

"Good run tonight eh Dad" she asked, apparently she had forgave him already.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad" He said as he messed up her head fur. "If only you wouldn't giggle."

She began giggling as she tried to put her coat back in place. "Good luck with that."

Jerrie laughed as he looked up into the sky. _'Here it goes...'_

"Teazer what- what do want to know about your Mother?" His heart was beating so hard in his chest he didn't even notice that the giggling has stopped.

"My mom..."

"Yeah your mom. Is there anything you want to know about her?"

"Who was she" she asked as she looked up at her father.

"Her name was Griddlebone... She was beautiful, just like you. She was a white Persian and loved to dance and sing. She also loved traveling and the ocean. Anything else?"

Rumpel looked down at the ground, lost in thought. "Did she like me?"

Mungo sighed; he knew that she was going to ask that. "She did; very much."

"So why did she leave?"

"Because... because she wasn't ready to have kittens. She told me that once but then when she held you it was as if you were all that mattered, I though that she was over it. One morning she wasn't there, just a note saying she met back up with Growltiger and that she was going to go sailing with him."

"So if you didn't have me you two would still be together" Teazer said as it dawned on her.

"Probably" Jerrie agreed as he hugged her. "But I think I like it better this way."

"Don't you wish you were still together though?"

"Yes, I wished that a lot, but if it means that I'll have to give you up it's not worth it."

Jerrie felt drops of water fall on to his furry arms; he cast a quick glance to the sky and noticed that it was still as clear as it ever was. He tightened the hug he had on the crying calico, partly in comfort for her and partially so she wouldn't see the tears that appeared in his own dark eyes.

* * *

Mungojerrie walked through the Junkyard the next morning, there was only one more day until the Jellicle Ball and a lot of the cats were excited; mainly the kittens. It seemed that everywhere he turned there were cats talking about the Ball, he couldn't blame them. It was the highlight of the season. Dancing, Singing, excitement, the new mates... Alright so there was a downside in his eyes. He was going to loose his little daughter; she was still going to be his daughter but she wont be the little kitten who'd run to him when scared by the storms; she'd run to her mate.

_'I wonder if Munk placed his bet yet'_ Mungo thought with a smile as he began to scan the area for the Tom. He caught sight of a patch of silver and black fur peaking out through the rubbish. Mungo approached it, being sure to be light on his paws and tapped on the Tabby's back.

"AUGH" Jerrie screamed in surprise as he came face to face with a black one; bright blue eyes being the only thing visible against the dingy garbage background. A paw flew to his mouth to muffle his yell.

"Shh" Munkustrap shushed. "You'll give away my position"

Jerrie raised an eye brow at the Tom as the paw left his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I'm watching Rumpel, Alonzo and Quaxo. I'm trying to find out who she's the closest with so I can place my bet and win. But she is being such... such a flirt. She's being so affectionate towards them, hugging both of them, giving each of them kisses, joking with them; it's as if she knows I'm watching." Munkustrap poked his head back through the junk, accompanied with Mungojerrie and looked down at where the three kittens were. The two Toms ran off as Teazer cover her eyes for a minute and then set out after them; obviously playing hide-and-go-seek.

"So how did you do that to your face?"

"Charcoal" Munkustrap whispered as Rumpelteazer found Alonzo who was hiding in paint can.

_'That's a good idea; I'll have to try that sometime....'_ Mungo thought as he continued to watch them, Munkustrap was true to his word, Rumpelteazer was rather affectionate with both of them._ 'I'm starting to doubt placing a bet myself...'_ The two continued to watch in silence, Munkustrap casting glances at the sun in the sky.

"High Noon" Munkustrap sighed as if he was from an old Western Movie and was about to duel. "Tugger's waiting to hear my bet, I have to go..."

"Who are you betting for" Mungojerrie asked as he poked his head out of the hiding place.

"I don't know... I'll just have to do Eeinie Meanie Miney Moe and hope for the best." Munkustrap said as he brushed the charcoal off of his face.

"Good Luck Buddy" Mungojerrie said as he patted the tabby on the shoulder. He poked his head back through the hole and saw three pairs of eyes staring back at him.

"Dad... What are you doing" Rumpelteazer asked, scrunching up her brow.

"I'm... I was looking for you. The three of you in fact" Mungo said, trying not to pause for too long between his words. "I'm going for a walk –into town- and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

The three looked between each other before nodding collectively. "Sure, Love to."

* * *

"Get to bed will you" Mungojerrie said as he turned around. Rumpelteazer was already curled up into a ball, fast asleep. "Oh... Alright then; who was making that noise?"

"Sorry I tripped coming up the path" said the Tom in the doorway.

"Oh, it's just you.... shouldn't you be asleep?" Mungojerrie asked as he motioned to him to come inside.

"I'm on my way there, I just wanted to check in on Teazer and make sure that she's okay after that Pollicle... attacked."

Mungo laughed out loud as he thought back to earlier that day when he brought the kittens into town. He let them wander around the park, Mungo was enjoying a rather nice piece of sun, when Alonzo woke him up saying that a Pollicle knocked down Quaxo and was attacking Teazer. When he got there Rumpel was pinned to the ground by a Poodle who was licking her face. The Toms modified the story thought when they got back to the yard to make it seem like it was a life and death struggle to save one of their Queens.

"She's fine" Mungo reassured. "I'd let her tell you that herself but she's already asleep."

"Oh" the black and white Tom nodded as he saw the calico in the corner of the room. "Tell her I dropped by when she wakes up tomorrow. Um... Mungo, I was wondering if I could ask you something else; before I go to bed."

"Anything, what can I do for you" Jerrie asked as he sat himself down.

"Well, I was wondering- If it's alright that is. I mean, I'd like you permission to... _todancewithTeazerattheBall_." The Tom shut his eyes, as he rambled off the last part. Mungojerrie continued to look at him, a smile spreading across his face although no one's eyes were opened to see it.

"Dance with Teazer at the Ball?" Mungojerrie asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. "Why would you need my permission? You danced with her at all the other Balls" Mungo removed the smile from his face as he the cat's eyes open. "Or- is this a different sort of dance? I don't know the Mating Dance perhaps."

The black eyes went down to the ground as he drew circles with his paw. "...Yes."

* * *

A/N: I think I'll leave it there for now. It's like, 10:30 at night right now. I want to get this up today! It would have been up earlier if I had not babysat, and even earlier _if_ I waited until I finished writing the whole fic before putting it up. It would be longer too. Oh well, back to this.

Who do you think the Tom is? Alonzo, Quaxo... Mistofelees or Bustopher Jones perhaps? I hope not. Shudder I think I know but I'm not too sure.... I'll try to have the next chapter up before I go in for my tests. I can't make promises but I'm sure I'll have something up for you all. Ack! I sound like a **Glace Bay**er.... Curse Cireana and her strong accent and my ability to pick them up.

**Chimalmaht **– She may mate with Quaxo, you'll have to wait longer. Sorry Love. And you'll have to wait to see if Munkustrap breaks his loosing streak.

**Armitage **– I tried that and it wasn't working for me. I did eventually find it though. Thanks for your help.

**lozzypop** – Yeah, I find the pairing unusual too. That's why I had to do it. No, not really, this just came to me. As for Munku, he made be brave, dead gorgeous, and.... silver? But somewhere in there must be some self-doubt. I did try your site but the site was down. I found a site though. Surprisingly it's one of my favorite sites, I just never explored it enough to find the lyrics.

**DemiGold** – I'd like to hug Jerrie because of what Griddlebone did to him... And if that lead to a date then I guess I'll just have _to try_ to live through it. Teazer, in general is a cute character to me she reminds me of meself... Laughs And you too will have to wait to see who the Mystery Tom is.

_Little Lulu, Little Lulu, with freckles on her skin. Always in and out of trouble; but mostly always in... Wow, it sounds like Teazer. Using her mother's lipstick for the letter she writes, Lulu, what a surprise._


	3. Jellicle Ball

"I just don't get why you're asking me for permission" Mungojerrie stated, trying his hardest not to smile.

"I want to do something right for a change" he said as he rubbed his nose. "And make my parents proud."

"Your parents? Quaxo, they are proud of you. You're respectable, well mannered and you're at lest trying to embrace your powers, which is more then I can say for Victoria. Trust me, I knew Tantomile and Mistofelees for a while and I know when they're proud."

"Thank you" Quaxo said as he nodded, only to hide the color that rose to his white face. "So... can I?"

"I'm not the one who can tell you that; she has to. I won't give my daughter away to someone she doesn't want. I do have one question though" Mungo stopped to take a breath before looking the Tom in his dark eyes. "Do you love her?"

He watched as Quaxo's mouth drop as he tried to form words. "I don't know if... it's love. She does mean more to me then any other cat... in the world."

Jerrie allowed his smile to show this time as he nodded. "That's love Buddy."

"I'll – I'll ask her tomorrow. Good night Mungojerrie; and thank you" Quaxo smiled as he left the box. Mungo waved a paw at him as he watched him get swallowed up by the black. He turned back around and looked at the sleeping form of his daughter and sighed.

"You're getting a good Tom to love" he said as he mussed her fur. "He's getting a better Queen though... I love you kitten"

* * *

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight. One and Two, Three, Four" Teazer chanted as she tried to give last minute pointers to the smaller kittens who were about to witness their first Ball. The kittens tried their best to follow her movements as she walked them through a dance one more time; most of them could fake their way through it while others needed more work. The sun was set and the dark sky was alight with the large Jellicle Moon and millions of small stars. Bombalurina and Demeter, who mated last year, were off to the side talking with a small group of Queens as Tugger, Alonzo and Quaxo began to help Rumpelteazer with the kittens.

"Quaxo's going to be a good Tom-in-law" as voice whispered above Mungojerrie. He turned around sharply and saw Munkustrap looking down upon the Yard.

"How did you know it was going to be him" Mungojerrie whispered, hoping not to have attention drawn to him.

"I can tell" Munkustrap said simply as he jumped down and turned towards the Tire "They way that they carry themselves around each other gives it away big time. And because I betted for Alonzo. Long live the losing streak."

* * *

Mungo watched as Quaxo lifted the small calico over his head and allowed his paw to run down her thigh. His legs felt as shaky as hers looked as he walked towards them, to assist with the dance. His and Rumpel's noses touched for a moment as she smiled warmly at him. He contorted himself like a table and felt his daughter being laid over him. Quaxo ran his paws over her chest as the rest of the Tribe crowded around, getting ready for a nap. Rumpel was lifted off of him and he felt as if she was spiritually removed from him; as if she was no longer his; she was now Quaxo's. Everyone curled up, nuzzled together and fell asleep.

* * *

"Congratulations" Jennyanydots said as she hugged Rumpelteazer and Quaxo rather tightly. "The two of you are perfect for each other."

"Can we get through" Mistofelees asked as he tapped her on the shoulder. Jennyanydots stepped aside and allowed him and Tantomile to get to the two, now adult, cats. "Welcome to the family Rumpelteazer" Mistofelees said as he hugged her.

"Thank" she said, smiling widely. Mistofelees released her and went to hug his son as Rumpel slipped away out of the crowd. "Hi Dad... Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why" Mungo asked, looking up at her.

"Well, you aren't joining into the festivities... well, the group at least. Isn't it tradition for family of both parties that participated in the Mating Dance to be in attendance?"

"Yes my little know-it-all" he said as he poked her nose, emitting a giggle from her.

"...Is it Quaxo" she breathed uncertainly. "Is that why you aren't over there?"

"What... no. It's not him; I just wish that you had your mother here as well." He sighed. "You know, with tradition and all."

"She didn't know Dad..." Rumpel said simply. "And it's her lost. Now come on, before Quaxo starts to think that I ran out on him."

Jerrie laughed and allowed himself to be dragged into the after Ball celebration. He walked in front of the small Tuxedo Tom, who looked up at him fearfully, and gave him a big warm hug, making him relax, knowing that it was a sign of acceptance. "What say we all go out to High Street tonight to celebrate? I know a restaurant where we can get some great food."

The small group agreed as they set out into the rising sun, everyone going their own way. Rumpelteazer hugged him after Misto and Tantomile were gone. "Are you going home Dad?"

"Yeah, I don't want our humans to start to worry about us" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Quaxo, you take good care of her."

"Don't worry" Quaxo said as he put an arm around her waist "I will"

Mungo turned around and faced the sunrise, walking down the street. He left her there, she was gone, she wasn't his or at least not just his anymore. He made sure that no other cat was around and allowed a tear or two to run down his face. He didn't wipe it away, there was no need to. He slipped inside of their human's house and curled up. "It's not the without you here kitten. It's better, now I get the whole bed to myself" he said, laughing to himself.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I should stop it there or not. Something doesn't seem right about that being the ending but I'm not too sure what I could add to it; maybe a visit from Griddlebone? Or I could just move on to my next story. Your choice, have a vote on it. Campaign if you wish. I have to go make spaghetti right now, eh. Then go to meet the teacher with Maa, and then I have the TV line up with Daa.

They posted the cats list for Drama eh. I didn't see it but Poet told me that I'm Adam's maid again. Grrr. It was bad enough being his maid during **Annie**. Laughs. Now I got to do every whore like thing he tells me to... or I can kick him. I choose kick. It'll be fine though, just like when we were backstage during the **Wizard of Oz.** The light down the bra... That was horribly funny. I brought little blue lights with me so I could find my way across the stage in the dark. I get there and I press the button to turn it off, my dress not having pockets I decided to stick it down my bra. It was still lit up though, Adam and all the other stage crew peoples laughed. I, luckily, found that out before I went on stage. So I gave it to Adam to sick in his pockets. He told me he had pockets on the second night... I think that he just like watching me stick my hand down my top.

**Kassoro **– I hope you didn't die while waiting. I bet that there's going to be a bundle of Mungo as her Dad fic now. Who knows?

**Chimalmaht** – I'm going doing it because it's you Love; and because you gave me the idea to have it as Quaxo. It wasn't just your hopes; you were the first to review so I decided to let you name the Tom. I could have gone either way.

**Seravenia Briar Rose** – Briar Rose... Isn't that what the three fairy people called Sleeping Beauty? Anyways, I'm glad that you like it. You're totally awesome

**Super Poet Gurl** – Yes, I was there as you wrote, and where were you at Lunch? And I don't get pissed when you don't read them, I get lonely. I don't hit you harder wither, that's just your imagination. As for the evil part... well you're dead on there. I knew you'd love it. You were kind of close though, it was _Misto's_ son. And I won't stop laughing...

**TigressJellicle** – Thanks. I got my lyrics now.

_I don't wanna work, I just wanna bang on me drums all day. I don't wanna play, I just wanna bang on me drums all day..._


	4. Right Story this Time

"Good Morning all" Mungojerrie greeted as he walked inside the Junkyard. He passed for a moment to remove the leaves that got caught in his claws on his walk over. A slight breeze ran through the area, bringing the omniscient cold winter air.

"Hello kitten" Mungo said as he found his daughter, curled up in a sheltered corner. She lifted up her head and smiled at him as he walked over and pressed his face into her stomach. "Hello in there!"

"Dad" Rumpelteazer giggled ass he pushed him a few feet away. "Knock it off."

"It'll be much easier to talk to you all when you're out of you mother. You just can't let me have a talk with my grand-kittens can you?"

"No I can't Dad, not until they're born. It tickles when you talk to them and they get all riled up" She added with another giggle.

"So how was your check up today" Mungo asked, sitting next to her.

"It was fine; Jenny said that they should be healthy. She still thinks that I should get a home though."

"I do too" Mungojerrie said, face full of concern. "I don't like the thought of you being homeless. Why don't you come back home with me? Or start living with Quaxo?"

"I would Dad but you know as well as I do that humans don't let us keep our kittens" She said as she looked down at her slightly swollen stomach. "They just send them away and I don't want to loose them. We got a great box set up here; it's well insulated so they won't get cold. It's just as good as any house. When they're older, we'll find them a house so we know where it is, if they want a home... So, what's on your agenda today?"

"I was thinking that I would take a walk down to the wharf, the fishing boats are supposed to be coming in. Did you want to join me?"

"I would but Jenny and Jelly don't want me to leave the Junkyard. They say that the kittens should be born sometime this week. Bring me back some fish though will you."

"Sure thing kitten" Jerrie said as he messed up her fur. "Say 'Hi' to Quaxo for me and try to keep those little ones in you until I get back."

* * *

"Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten all that fish..." Mungojerrie moaned as he placed the wrapped piece he nicked for Rumpel down. "I'm so tired. She wouldn't mind if I take a little nap... She'll never know."

Mungo closed his eyes, curling around the piece of fish so he was not to loose it. The sun was raining down upon him and the dry leaves he was laying on were quite warm. All that heat was soon gone as he felt a shadow fall on top of him.

"I want her back..."

"Who says it's a girl? It could have been a boy fish. Either way I got it fair and square." Mungo declared, clutching the fish.

"Mungojerrie..."

He opened his eyes, wider then he meant to and looked up. Standing above him was a white Persian Queen who fur seemed to be glowing as she blocked the sun. Her bright green eyes were narrowed as she looked down upon him.

"Griddlebone" Mungojerrie breathed as he stood up, fish still clamped to his chest.

"Yes Mungo... Now, I want her back."

"Who do you want back?"

"I want my kitten back. I'm ready to play with her. Where is she?" Griddlebone asked as she looked dumbly around the lot.

"She's at the Junkyard" Mungojerrie muttered, looking away from his mate.

"The Jellicle Junkyard? Why on earth would she be there with that lot? You didn't bring her there did you?" Griddlebone accused. "My little kitten will not be with them any longer. I talked it over with Growltiger and he thinks that she should come with us. She'll certainly be coming now that I know she's been mixed up with the wrong crowd, we must set her straight."

"They aren't the wrong crowd Griddle" Mungo growled. "They helped me raise her after you left. You can't just take her away. She's grown up now; she's two years old and she has a Mate... and her kittens are due this week."

"I'm her mother, I can take her if I want" Griddlebone said as she stepped closer to him.

"Jellylorum is more of a mother to her then you are. Besides, I'm her father; I say that you can't take her."

"Who's Jellylorum... your new whore?"

"She's one of the Queens from the Junkyard. She nursed her when she was small."

"Well I want her back. I don't care about what you say. She's mine."

"No, she's not" Mungojerrie said as he turned and began walking away. "By the way... Her name is Rumpelteazer!"

* * *

"Stupid Queen..." Mungojerrie grumbled under his breath as he sunbathed on the car's hood. "Why did I miss her? I must have forgotten about her stupid, stubborn, cold hearted attitude."

"So... who's causing the trouble in your life?"

"What... Oh, sorry Munk" Mungojerrie apologized as he turned away from the silver tabby who was on the car with him. "I thought that you were sleeping."

"I was until I heard your little monologue there... Or was it supposed to be a soliloquy? I can pretend that I didn't hear it." Munkustrap said with a smile.

"No, it's alright" Mungo sighed. "I- I ran into...Griddlebone today. She was in port."

"She was" Munkustrap said after a double take. "What did she say?"

"That she wanted to take Rumpelteazer with her and Growltiger on the ship. She was going on as if Rumpel didn't even age."

"To her she didn't. She left with only the memories of carrying her and a few days of nursing her. She doesn't know everything about her like you do."

"True" Mungo nodded. "I was happy when I saw her. I missed her you know. Then her attitude showed up and... I'm glad that Rumpel didn't turn out like her. I don't even know if I should bring her here to see her."

"That's up to you to decide, as corny as that sounds" Munkustrap added with a smile as he turned over to go back asleep. "If you're not going to bring her over, try not to let Rumpel know that you saw her mom."

* * *

"No snide remarks, this is our friends that I'm bringing you to see; and our family."

"I know, I know" Griddlebone sighed as she rolled her eyes. "I just want to see Rumpelteazer. I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"I would have brought you here two days ago if you were easier to find." Mungojerrie stated as he ushered her into the Junkyard.

"Mungojerrie, there you are!" Alonzo came running up to him, obviously not noticing the Queen beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he placed a paw on his shoulder.

"We weren't sure where you were. And Rumpelteazer freaked out when we told her and then she started screaming... She may have been screaming for a different reason though. Screaming not the less-"

"Take a breath and tell me what's wrong" Mungo advised as he nodded. It wasn't like Alonzo to ramble on or panic.

"Rumpelteazer went into labor; an hour ago. Come on, I'll bring you there." He ran in front of the two, leading them down a complex trail to the toy chest that Rumpelteazer had taken residence in. Quaxo was sitting in front of the door, Victoria by his side. Coricopat, Tantomile and Mistofelees were behind them, all waiting for the midwives to come out, telling Quaxo to go in. Alonzo went and sat on the other side of the nervous father as Mungojerrie and Griddle sat down in the back next to the other three. Mistofelees nodded at him, acknowledging his presence and gave a queer look at Griddlebone. He looked between the two and gave them a small smile before turning his attention back to the door.

"Goodness gracious me" The door swung open and Jellylorum stepped out, a big smile on her face. "Congratulation Quaxo. You are now the father of three healthy kittens."

"Three" Quaxo breathed happily. "I have three kittens? Vicky, I have three kittens! This is amazing. I have kits. I'm..." his face fell. "I'm a father." He fell backwards in a dead faint, much like Etcetera when the Rum Tum Tugger flirts with her.

"What are they" Tantomile asked between a laugh as Victoria and Alonzo tired to revive the father.

"Two Queens and a Tom" Jellylorum said, smile still plastered on her face. "The Tom's the spitting image of his father. The Queens look like their mother. One of the Queens dose have three black paws like Quaxo and a white face, she does have her mother's freckles though."

"Three kittens..." Quaxo murmured as he began to come to.

"Yes, Quaxo, three kittens. Do you want to see them?" Alonzo asked slowly as he helped his friend back on to his feet.

"I can see them? Really?" Quaxo smiled as the others laughed.

"Of course you can" Jellylorum said as she led him inside.

"We're grandparents now" Mungojerrie stated, to no one in particular.

"I feel so old" Tantomile said as she rested her head on Mistofelees shoulder.

"But you kept your looks" Misto smiled at her.

"_You are old though_" Coricopat muttered as she glared at him.

"So... who's the Queen Mungo" Mistofelees asked, trying to spare his brother-in-law from any bodily damage.

"This is Griddlebone" Mungojerrie said as he gestured towards her. "Griddlebone, this is Tantomile and Mistofelees, they're Quaxo's parents, Coricopat, Tantomile's twin, Alonzo, and Victoria."

"It's nice to meet you" Alonzo said as he offered her his paw, like a true gentleTom.

"I never met another pure white cat before" Victoria said as she looked at her with awe.

"Neither have I now that I think of it" Griddlebone said with a slight smile. The door opened again as Quaxo stepped out.

"Everlasting Cat, you should see them" He cooed. "They're so... so tiny and fluffy. They're adorable. I can't wait until their eyes open. They just seem so helpless. I wonder if any of them are magic."

"It's possible" Alonzo said as he put him in a headlock. "What with genes like yours..."

"Please don't noogie me." Quaxo pleaded.

"I never thought of that" Alonzo said as he raised his paw jokingly.

"Knock it off you two. Quaxo I want you to meet-" Mungojerrie said as he turned around to an empty space.

"Your shadow" Quaxo asked as he was released, obviously thinking that Mungojerrie fell off his rocker.

"Yeah... My shadow"

* * *

"There you are" Mungojerrie breathed as he crawled into a pipe. "I was looking all over for you Griddlebone. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for it to be dark so I can leave" She said sadly as she turned away from him.

"What. Why? Don't you want to see the kittens and Rumpelteazer?" Mungo asked as he sat beside her.

She nodded her head but refused to face him. "I really do want to..."

"Then come on. I can bring you to see them. It'll take two seconds if you're worried about not getting back on time." Mungojerrie said, trying to sound convincing.

"That's not it. It's what he said... her mate. 'I can't wait until their eyes open.' I couldn't Mungo. I just had to leave. I lost it all when I did..." Mungo peered around and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's not that I didn't love you Mungo. I was just still in love with Growltiger. I started going out with you to make him jealous, but then I started getting feelings for you. When he came back I figured that we could pick up where we left off, and we did. It meant leaving it all behind. I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright" Mungojerrie said as he put his arm around her as best as he could. "As long as you're happy with him... You are happy right?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Do you want to see her?" Jerrie asked after a moment of silence.

"No" she said as she shook her head. "I don't think I will... Thank you though."

"Good Bye Griddlebone. Be careful" Mungo said as he gave her one last hug. He stood up and walked out, trying his best not to look back at his first love.

* * *

The sun was rising over the Junkyard sending red, pink and orange through the sky. Mungo was up oddly early and was roaming about.

"Hi Dad"

He turned around and saw Rumpelteazer standing outside of her box, looking up at the sky.

"You're up early..." He said as he walked over to her.

"I could very well say the same thing to you. I just wanted to get some fresh air before the little ones get hungry." She sighed. "Quaxo's watching them right now."

"Oh yes" Mungo said as he nodded absent mindly, sending them into silence.

"Mom came over last night. Right before she left" Rumpelteazer said softly, almost as if she wasn't sure if she should be saying that.

"She... did?"

"Yeah, she wanted to see the kittens. She told me to stay with Quaxo; that it was obvious that we were in love and that I should hold on to that unlike she did."

Mungo heart stopped for a moment as he looked over at her. She had a soft smile on her lips and he knew that she wasn't pulling his tail. "She wanted me to tell you that she loves you. It was too hard for her to say it herself. She'll be back next year though."

"And I'll tell her that I love her too..."

* * *

A/N: Okay. I think that we reached the end. This was only supposed to be two chapters long. I love writing too much though so I expanded it. Don't you love me? No need to answer. I know that the answer is 'Yes.' And I'm sorry that I posted it in the wrong FanFiction last night. I was really out of it in case you didn't notice.

I wrote this all today. I'm proud of myself. Between cooking supper and babysitting my cousins. And I'm going to Holly M's to baby-sit with her and spend the night. Then, my last Young Driver's class on Saturday. Bah-Day! I'm sorry that I can't ramble to you right now. I need to go get ready to walk to Holly's.

_**Ramble moment**:_ I found time. I also found out that I can't eat a lot of Smarties anymore. Why you ask? Because they have Cocoa Butter in it. I didn't know that. And I'm allergic to cocoa butter. So my throat swelled up yesterday and I couldn't breathe very well. That almost made me have an asthma attack on top of that. Which led to be being even quieter then usual today. I had marshmallows for breakfast. Yummy.

**Super Poet Gurl** – So we meet again? We shall meet tomorrow in the classroom of Roger Hart. And I shall keep laughing. Being off by one generation is still wrong though.

**Chimalmaht** – He is a loser. Thankfully not when it comes to Macavity though eh (B, C, D, E...). Congratulations on being the first reviewer by the way. I did this chapter just for you. Before you know it I'll be writing stories for you b'y.

**DemiGold** – He is. You're so freaking lucky to know him. And to have seen CATS so many times. I went to it once (it was awesome) and now it's closed. Maybe when I'm older I can travel to where ever it's playing just to watch it. I need 8 more times. Here's the second part for you.

_Bananas in Pajamas are coming down the stairs. Bananas in Pajamas are coming down in pairs... Or is it Pears?_


End file.
